The Trapper
Evan MacMillan, also known as Chuckles and The Trapper is one of the three original killers in Dead By Daylight. His attack methods include wielding a deadly machete and trapping survivors with carefully placed and hidden bear traps. Biography Evan Macmillan idolised his father. It wasn’t just that he was heir to a great fortune, it was the way he ran the estate. Raised under his firm hand, Evan had taken to running the workforce with an iron hand. Production was always high and the Macmillan Estate prospered under father and son. As Archie Macmillan’s mental health slowly disintegrated, Evan protected him from the herd who wanted a piece of the fortune. No matter what his father asked of him, Evan would do. When Archie Macmillan finally snapped, Evan became his enforcer in what would become known as the worst mass murder in modern history. They never proved that Evan led over a hundred men into those dark tunnels before detonating the explosives and sealing them to their fate. The tale of the Macmillan Estate is a tale of wealth and power gone very wrong. How many victims fell to the hands of father and son is unknown. No record is ever made of what became of Evan Macmillan. His father is another unsolved puzzle, found in the basement of his own warehouse - dead and abandoned. Perks The Trapper is focused on physical attributes and making use of strength and fear. Abilities Bear Trap The Bear Trap is used by the Trapper to catch Survivors. A Survivor getting caught in the Bear Trap can get help being freed or attempt to escape by own hand. The Survivors also gets injured. As the Bear Trap catches a Survivor, a noise indicates where the caught Survivor is. Killers can get caught in Bear Traps too, but are able to get out after 3 seconds. Weapons The Cleaver A short range melee weapon -- The Cleaver is The Trapper's Normal attack. It has a short and narrow hit box. You'll need to be very close to the survivor before striking them. Customization Head TrapperHead1.png|Evan TrapperHead2.png|Bloody Evan TrapperHead3.png|Legacy Trapper lll TrapperHead4.png|Chuckles TrapperHead5.png|Iron Chuckles TrapperHead6.png|The Iron Man Bloodstained Sack TrapperHead7.png|Rogi Bloodstained Sack TrapperHead8.png|All Hallow's Eyes TrapperHead9.png|Mask of Delirium TrapperHead10.png|Best New Trapper Mask Body TrapperBody1.png|Rubber and Hooks TrapperBody2.png|Bloody Rubber and Hooks TrapperBody3.png|Legacy Trapper ll Weapon TrapperWeapon1.png|Cleaver TrapperWeapon2.png|Bloody Cleaver TrapperWeapon3.png|Legacy Trapper l TrapperWeapon4.png|Pain Flail TrapperWeapon5.png|Marked Bolo Machete Gallery Thetrapper1000.png Thetrapper2000.png Thetrapper3000.png Thetrapper7000.png Thetrapper4000.png Thetrappermask.png Thetrapper5000.png Thetrapper8000.png Tumblr o83vl160eJ1si4jeeo3 540.gif Tumblr_o83vl160eJ1si4jeeo2_540.gif Tumblr_o83vl160eJ1si4jeeo1_r1_500.gif Tumblr_o8bxu0P4qX1rkctppo1_500.gif Dead-by-daylight_(1).jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Dead-by-daylight_007.jpg Dead-by-daylight_008.jpg 617x.jpg Trapper_from_dead_by_daylight_sfm_by_freesethours-daa8cvl.png 1467912891_trapza_1.gif Trapperandmeg.jpeg 0xyrlTF.png Trivia *The Trapper was the only playable killer during the BETA. *The Trapper's Alpha name was Chuckles. *The Trapper's mask appears to be a reference to The Babyface Killer from the movie The Hills Run Red, as both are cracked and resemble a human face. *The Trapper might be based on Jason Voorhees, as both characters are large and muscular men, both wear a white mask, both wield a simple yet crude bladed weapon, and both are fiercely loyal to one of their parents (Jason with his mother, Evan with his father). Also, Jason has been known to use bear traps from time to time, while the Trapper uses them as a staple of his attack style. *Just before The Trapper swings his weapon, a "shing" noise can be heard as he lifts the blade, alike The Nurse. *When a survivor gets caught in the trap and escapes, the trap will open up to let them out and snap shut. If the Trapper is caught, he will reset the trap and it will not shut again like the survivors. *In the game files, there are some renderings of the Trapper without his mask. According to these images, he's one of two killers without glowing eyes (the other being the Nurse,) and is also bald. External Links *Bloodstained Sack DLC Category:Male Category:Killers